Amnésie
by Momiji-sama
Summary: Sherlock se réveille drogué dans une maison abandonnée en Allemagne, et quand John et Lestrade le découvre là, ils lui annoncent qu'il avait disparut depuis 5 mois. Cerise sur le gâteau ? Sherlock est complètement amnésique et ne sait plus qui il est ni pourquoi il est là.


Bonjouuuur !

Me revoilà avec... UNE FICTION. Oh mon Dieu la première que je poste. Je veux dire première fiction. Parce que je me suis plutôt spécialisé dans les OS et drabble... :'D

Bon, je ne promet rien sur mes dates de parutions n'est-ce pas, cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps et surtout de l'inspiration. C'est à dire tous les 100 ans. À peu près. /PAN/

Voilà voilà donc l'histoire se passe quelque part dans la saison 3, après Magnussen mais sans prendre en compte le final et l'avion et Moriarty et blablabla. En fait c'est assez compliqué à placer dans la chronologie, désolée. (shhhh je suis une auteure de fanfic je fais ce que je veux d'abord)

Donc euh bonne lecture !

(et désolée pour les fautes mouahahahah)

* * *

Mal au crâne. Non. Mal partout. Chaud. Mauvaise odeur. Mouillé ? Non plus. Mais a été mouillé et a séché depuis. Le tissu colle à la peau. S'est-il uriné dessus ? Finalement il ouvre le yeux.

Il ne savait pas où il était. La pièce était sombre, heureusement pour lui et sa migraine. Aucun meuble mis à part le matelas miteux sur lequel il était allongé. La peinture des murs s'écaillait, des morceaux de plâtre étaient même carrément tombés sur le plancher... tout aussi abîmé. Bâtiment abandonné depuis un certain temps. Sans doute refuge de SDF ou junkies. Que faisait-il... non, toujours pas. Mauvaise question. Quelle était la bonne question ? Récapitulons.

Il se trouve dans un bâtiment abandonné, refuge d'SDF ou junkies (plutôt junkies à en juger par les seringues traînant sur le sol).

Il vient de se réveiller et a mal partout.

Est-il drogué ? Peut-être. Sûrement. À vérifier.

Est-il... ah. Voilà. Qu'est-il. Qui est-il. Bonne question.

Il ne se souvient plus de rien.

Doucement, car son crâne le lance, il essaye de se redresser et referme les yeux quand tout commence à tourner autour de lui. A présent assis, il fouille dans sa mémoire les maigres souvenirs qui lui reste. Il s'appelle... s'appelle... Quelque chose avec un « s ». Il entend quelqu'un crier son nom, mais pas assez distinctement pour l'entendre en entier. Voyons, des prénoms en « s »... Sasha ? Non. Samuel ? Hm... Sh... Sherlock ? Vraiment ? C'est un prénom ça ? Sheeeeerlock. Sherrloooock. Ridicule. Qui a pour idée de nommer son enfant comme ça ?

- Sherlock !

Oui, débile... Oh. Est-ce qu'une voix extérieur venait de l'appeler ? Oui, il semblait bien que oui.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte pour voir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, même s'il en faisait moins. Comment savait-il qu'il avait 50 ans alors ? Il ne le connaissait même pas !

- In... Inspecteur Lestrade...

Sa voix était rauque et douloureuse. Mais attendez venait-il de nommer l'inconnu ? Alors il le connaissait ?!

- John ! Je l'ai trouvé !

John ?

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, petit et blond, l'air furieux, déboula dans la pièce.

- Sherlock.

Mais arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça, ce prénom est des plus ridicules !

Le blond s'approche, le pas lourd, et l'aide à se relever. Ses jambes tremblent et il est obligé de s'appuyer sur « John » pour ne pas tomber.

- Sherlock, serais-tu drogué ?

Était-il entouré d'idiots ? Il se prit à espérer que ces hommes ne soient pas ses amis au quotidien, car sa vie devait être très triste alors... soudain le dénommé John lui donna une baffe. Et pas une petite, un vrai baffe bien douloureuse qui devait lui avoir laissé une belle marque rouge sur la joue. L'air lui manquait pour crier sa douleur mais il l'exprima par une belle grimace. John répéta sa question sur un ton très menaçant.

- Bien sûr que je suis drogué, ou je l'ai été. Il faut me faire des analyses.

Le coup de poing parti tout seul, et Sherlock tomba à la renverse sur son matelas. L'inspecteur accouru pour retenir John de le tuer.

- Mais il est fou !

Le petit blond vit rouge.

- Fou ? FOU ? Mon meilleur ami disparaît pendant 5 mois, je le retrouve drogué dans un immeuble abandonné d'Allemagne, et tu oses me traiter de fou ? Va te faire foutre Sherlock !

Sur ce il quitta la pièce furibond. Sherlock leva les yeux vers Lestrade dans l'espoir que celui-ci l'aide à se relever, mais non. L'inspecteur le regardait juste, très déçut. Mais Sherlock pouvait voir au tremblement de sa lèvre inférieur et de ses mains qu'il était incroyablement soulagé et heureux de le revoir.

Entre temps, d'autres personnes étaient entrés dans la pièce. On l'aida à se relever, lui prit son pouls, observa ses yeux et sa gorge pour vérifier son état de santé et l'amena à l'extérieur. On lui donna une couverture et le plaça à l'arrière d'un camion de police. « je ne suis pas un criminel » avait-il fait remarqué à Lestrade, mis celui-ci lui avait répondu de se taire et d'obéir. Alors Sherlock obéit, et ce n'est qu'une fois assit qu'il se rendit compte qu'en réalité il ne savait pas s'il était un criminel ou non. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette maison, ni ne savait pourquoi la drogue et surtout, ne savait plus qu'il il était.

La voyage se passa sans problème. Les policiers le défiguraient tous, et le mettaient mal à l'aise. Sa migraine ne passait pas, et il avait l'impression d'étouffer, mis-à-part ça tout allait bien. John et Lestrade voyageait dans une autre voiture, le laissant seul. Mais malgré sa concentration, rien ne lui revenait. Il avait aussi réfléchit aux paroles de John. Celui-ci serait son meilleur ami, et il aurait disparut depuis 5 mois ? Ça faisait beaucoup. Il le comprenait mieux, maintenant. Et ils étaient sur le sol Allemand. Ça c'était étrange, mais bon... Tout l'était en ce moment.

Enfin, le van s'arrêta, et on le fit descendre.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Poste de police d'Erfurt. On va vous faire des analyses de sang puis vous interroger.

- Merci.

Lestrade le regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise, et Sherlock en fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il dit ?

Il était bien drogué. Enfin, son sang possédait une assez forte dose de somnifère, assez pour qu'il ai dormit toute une nuit et toute une journée. Si cela n'était pas intentionnel, alors la personne qui lui avait fait ça avait depuis longtemps eu le temps de prendre la fuite.

En entrant dans le poste, Sherlock avait surprit une conversation de John au téléphone.

- Oui on l'a retrouvé, dans une maison abandonné près d'Erfurt. On l'amène faire des analyses, mais j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il est drogué. Comme la dernière fois, oui. Mais cette fois-ci on est allé le chercher jusqu'en Allemagne, Mary ! Il me désespère. Non. Oui. Ne 'inquiète pas. Bien sûr qu'il va bien, c'est de Sherlock qu'on parle ! Oui. Préviens Mrs Hudson oui. Mary, comment va le bébé ? Oui. Non non je ne m'inquiète pas. Je t'aime, je te rappelle, bisous.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'information qui tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Sherlock. De nouveau prénoms, Mary, sûrement la femme de John et qui aurait un bébé. Mais surtout, le plus gros de l'info, c'était le « comme la dernière fois ». Était-ce déjà arrivé qu'il disparaisse pendant 5 mois et soit retrouvé drogué ? La violence de John tout à l'heure l'étonnait de moins en moins. Si c'était habituel pour lui de disparaître dans la nature... mais quel genre de personne était-il en vrai ? Il se faisait peur à lui-même.

De plus, l'interrogatoire n'avait rien donné.

- Vous êtes-vous drogué vous-même ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allons Sherlock, vous vous fichez de moi !

- Non.

John, qui était présent dans la pièce, avait alors froncé les sourcils. Depuis qu'il savait que la drogue n'était qu'un simple somnifère, il en voulait un peu moins à Sherlock. Il pouvait rester dans la même pièce que lui sans avoir envie de le tuer. Mais là, Sherlock n'était pas dans son état normal, et ce n'était pas les médicaments.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le grand brun grimaça.

- ... Je ne sais pas.

Il détestait ne pas savoir. Et ça tout le monde le savait. Alors qu'il avoue trois fois de suite son ignorance...

- Sherlock. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Aucune idée.

Dans l'avion du retour, la tension était lourde. Sherlock analysait tout ce que John lui avait dit sur lui, très peu de choses à vrai dire, tandis que l'ancien médecin militaire et l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard discutait sur son cas.

Il s'appelait Sherlock Holmes, résidait au 221B Baker Street à Londres et était Détective Consultant, un métier qu'il avait lui-même inventé. Oh, et apparemment il avait un frère car quand John eut comprit son amnésie, il avait marmonné « Mycroft va être content », en lui expliquant ensuite que Mycroft était son frère. Sherlock se demanda une fois de plus quel genre de parents il avait pour appeler ses enfants comme ça. Puis quand il lui avait demandé d'où ils se connaissaient, John avait répondu qu'ils avaient été colocataire il y a quelques années. Rien de plus.

C'était beaucoup et en même temps très peu. Sherlock avait hâte de rentrer pour voir quel genre de personne il était vraiment, bien que cet aperçut de son ancien lui ne lui plaisait pas forcément.

* * *

Oui ce premier chapitre est court, c'est juste pour se mettre dans le bain de l'histoire, appelez ça un prologue si ça vous fais plaisir.

Mais sinon ça vous a pluuuus ? Vous aimmeeeeez ? Vous voulez une suiiiiite ? Reviewez et je verrai ce que je peux faire. /PAN/

Nan mais sérieusement une review fait toujours plaisir (très très trèèèèèèèès plaisir) et pourra me motiver à écrire la suite plus rapidement donc voilà quoi :3


End file.
